Sylar
Sylar is a minor character appearing in Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu and The Legacy of the Rishiri Island Dogs, born as the child of the late warriors Allen and Kia. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part II Born sometime during the invasion of the "foreigners" in a time when everyone believed that Allen was dead, Sylar was a very curious tyke, often getting himself into trouble due to his curiosity. However, his curiosity did prove to be something positive as well, as shown by the fact that it was he who'd picked up on his father's scent and then stumbled across the beaten up form of his sire. His life with his family came to a sudden halt, however, when the Dog Slaughter arc started. Separated from his parents in the middle of one of their arguments, Sylar accidentally stumbled across Shasta and her group. Instead of killing the smaller pup, they decide to take him as a hostage, turning him into one of their soldiers and brought him to their new homeland. However, in the chaos that was going on, Shasta seemingly snaps and tries to kill Geli, but is mortally wounded herself. In her dying moments, the Karelian Bear Dog simply tells the group that Avalon is the new Leader, and expected them to follow the younger female. After that, the group finally manages to escape Rishiri Island without any other major casualties. In the meantime, both Allen and Kia came to believe that Sylar had been killed, and this put even more strains to their relationship to the point that they temporarily broke up. When receiving news that a pup looking a lot like Sylar had been sighted, the two finally got together and tried to locate the young pup. In the middle of the search, however, Allen grew even more worried about his other pups to the point where he desperately pleaded with Bat and Jody to take Kia and their remaining pups to a safeplace. The Legacy of the Rishiri Island Dogs Avalon Taking place a few weeks the great escape, Sylar is put through some very rough training while Avalon, now the new Leader of the rag tag group, is left pondering on where to go and what to do next, as their original goal of taking over Rishiri Island had to be scratched. In the middle of his training, however, Avalon suddenly stumbles back to the pack after an outing, forcefully takes the two month old pup into her jaws, and simply walked over to a nearby cliff where Sylar finally got to meet his only surviving relative, Yuri. Using Sylar as a way to force the Siberian Husky to join her rag tag group of dogs, Avalon is almost immediately thwarted by Luke, who knocks the pup out of her grip and brings him to his mate. Not wanting to kill the one dog who seemed to know a bit more about the way of her former pack, Avalon abandons Sylar and runs away, vowing that she would return. Yuri and Luke A bit unsure of how to take care of the pup, the male dogs try their hardest to make life as comfortable for the other as they possibly can. Sylar, having grown used to the life with Avalon and her group, is at first a bit baffled until Yuri, who had come to notice that Sylar is a very curious dog, plays on the other's curiosity to make him feel a bit more welcomed into his new family. His loyalty to his family was eventually put to the test when Avalon finally returned, this time even more desperate to make Yuri join. Sylar, not wanting to lose his new family, attacks the mixed breed head on. Category:Males Category:Mix breeds Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu